24 cars were in the school supply store parking lot. 7 more cars park at the school supply store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Answer: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $24 + 7$ cars. $24 + 7 = 31$ cars.